Mamori's Secret
by AnnieInWonderland07
Summary: Hiruma has his Devil's Handbook. Pure black. Pure evil. He finds another book abandoned in the club room. Pure white. Pure WHAT? FIND OUT AND READ! HiruMamo. Rated M for future chapters! Oooh... Hiruma's gonna find out something big and life-changing
1. Chapter 1: Clumsy Moment

**Hi. It's me again, DirectX07, commonly known online as sekra07. I'm being drawn by Eyeshield 21 and Hiruma Youichi's evil aura.**

**Sekra07: I hate being side-tracked.**

**Hiruma: I'm sure you do, fuckin' single-minded bitch.**

**Sekra07: Oh yeah. Maybe I am.**

**Hiruma: Glad you admit it.**

**Sekra07: Now that I'm side-tracked, I'll start my new story.**

**Hiruma: New story?! Damn, wait. I thought you were making that sob drama story 'Rebirth' for freaky Bleach.**

**Sekra07 (frowns): Hey! Don't call Bleach freaky! I love that anime!**

**Hiruma: Yeah. Whatever. And that Encounters for Prince of Tennis and that Slam Dunk vomit, Make Believe.**

**Sekra07: Shove off. And you forgot to mention my Eyeshield 21 fic, Cut Off My Wings.**

**Hiruma: What's that?**

**Sekra07: You mean, you don't know?**

**Hiruma: How the fuck would I know? And yeah, everyone knows that tennis and basketball are for goddamned gays. American Football is the best!**

**Sekra07: Shut it. Not everyone shares your twisted opinions.**

**Hiruma: Coz no one's as smart as I am.**

**Sekra07 (belches): I'm the AUTHOR here, so shut the hell up and listen.**

**Hiruma: (chews and pops gum)**

**Sekra07: I'm making a fic about you.**

**Hiruma (draws gun): Say that again?**

**Sekra07: Yeah, about you. And Mamori.**

**Hiruma (draws another gun): Say that again? **

**Sekra07 (grins evilly): Kekeke. As if I've never done that before.**

**Hiruma: You mean the other Cut off my Bla-bla was about me too?! Shit! Why me and the fucking manager?!**

**Sekra07: Don't know, many say you look cute together. I agree.**

**Hiruma: Cute, my butt! Stop it before I friggin' blow your puny head off.**

**Sekra07 (draws own guns and grenades): Make me.**

**runs**

MAMORI'S SECRET

Chapter 1

Clumsy Moment

_Now here's something to be busy about, _Mamori thought cheerfully.

She pulled out a white notebook from her brown bag and put it nonchalantly on her desk. She was already finished with her English essay and was poking around for something to do. She decided to fill up her trusted journal since she forgot to write in it yesterday.

It was the journal that kept all her secrets.

_I have a good feeling about today._

Anezaki Mamori was usually right in these premonitions. When she was in junior high, first day of classes, she had a particularly tingling sensation that it was going to be a great day.

She was right.

She was elected as Class Representative, got the favor of a couple of teachers and met the greatest friends any girl could have. They were Hinamori and Kourin.

And there she met her first and lasting love.

No one would have thought about this. But the class angel and rep was secretly eyeing the last boy she should like.

Hiruma Youichi.

Hiruma Youichi – the class maniac and devil. The one who, even in junior high, carries around real guns and gets away with it.

Hiruma Youichi – the class trickster and wild genius. The strategist who figures out people in his outrageous psychological manners and games, proving to everyone that his maniacal attitude wasn't just for show. The one who, even when asleep or typing away in the laptop, manages grades amazing the teachers, making them ignore his antics since he was already a smart ass in his own right.

Hiruma Youichi – the class monster, bully and intimidator. The one who can threaten even the prime minister into submission with his 'Devil's Handbook' (a guide and background check on every student he's got his interests in). And when you attract his _interest, _it isn't a good sign. He's going to chase you around with his numerous goons and his super-secret laptop that seems to be the database of all information around the world.

Hiruma Youichi – the rich and bad boy who got all his whims and still doesn't run out of money. Many wanted to be like him and girls admire him. Girls send him fan letters, hoping that they would be the one to leash the devil. He was tempting alright, with his blonde, spiky hair, lean looks and devilish smirks. On top of that, his deep, assessing eyes that seemed to show no emotion and bores down on anyone it lies upon.

Yes, Anezaki Mamori fell in love with Hiruma Youichi since Junior High. And with the stroke of luck, they still entered the same school in high school.

They ignored each other. Hiruma practically hated Mamori for being such a goody two-shoes and Mamori 'showed' everyone she despised Hiruma for his antics.

So, no one would have thought Mamori had these special _feelings _for Hiruma. No one in the right mind would fall in love with him. Sure, he was gorgeous, **A/N: You, gorgeous?! Hiruma: Hey, you said that! Sekra: Oh well. I find you gorgeous. Mamori does too. BANG! Sekra: Alright! Alright! STOP! **but he was still terrifying. Girls often stop at admiring him, not totally falling for him.

But, Mamori was always different. She didn't even understand herself when it comes to these matters.

Another stroke of luck this high school? Well, it was bad luck at the first time. Mamori's childhood friend and considered brother, Kobayakawa Sena, enrolled in Deimon High too. And what's worse (or maybe better), he was recruited as the Deimon Devil Bats' American Football Running Back. Yes, Hiruma recruited Sena for his speed.

Sena used his skills honed by running away from bullies to be an American Football star. Well, Mamori thought that Sena was the manager, so she applied too so that Hiruma wouldn't hurt Sena. Mamori really thought Sena was going to be bullied, but her other motive was to know Hiruma better. It wasn't later that she found out that Sena was the infamous Eyeshield 21, the most coveted running back this year and the fastest. Of course, it was Hiruma who put Sena under the secret identity thing.

"What now?" Mamori murmured. True, she was closer to Hiruma than ever before, but still, they apparently despised each other. Many saw them as two bombs about to explode at any second, each provoking the other so much that they would almost reach their breaking points.

She looked at Hiruma, who was sitting two desks to her left. He was near the window with his legs propped up against the table, his chair tilted, and his hands furiously typing away on his laptop. Hiruma had already finished his essay too and the teacher seemed to shiver as he read through it but paid no more attention, for fear that he might be gunned down before he could reach tomorrow.

Mamori looked at Hiruma with clouded eyes. _He really looks handsome when he's serious, _she thought. His hair was blowing softly because of the partially-opened windows and the way his mouth moved while chewing his sugarless gum was…

"Mamori-chan?" a voice rang out.

It was the teacher.

"Hai, Eiji-sensei?" she said.

Mamori briefly felt Hiruma's sharp gaze on her. She looked at him and frowned when the blonde boy looked away, resuming his typing.

"Since you're already finished, you may go out now," the teacher said.

"Can I go out too?" Hiruma said, feigning a 'poor me' face.

Mamori almost laughed, but suppressed it by looking at the teacher with interest.

The teacher seemed to be alarmed and nodded a response. Mamori stood up, thanked the trembling mentor and left, a sulking Hiruma after her.

"Hey, damn manager," Hiruma said from behind. "The club room's dirty."

"I know," Mamori replied coldly. "That's why I'm going there."

"Good."

Hiruma turned left and proceeded on another direction. Mamori stared after him.

She hates it when he calls her damn or fucking manager. He seemed so uncaring. Then again, this _was _Hiruma she was thinking about.

She proceeded to the clubhouse and cleaned it religiously. As the manager, it was one of her duties. Not that she cared. She wanted everything in the proper place. And she wanted her team to work in a clean environment. She didn't want them catching some disease because of dirt.

She took out the contents of her bag and tried to finish her assignments since she finished class early. She bit into her cream puff and smiled. Hiruma hated sweets.

She packed up her things as the other boys arrived for afternoon practice.

"Hi, Mamori-neechan," Suzuna said from the door.

"Hi, Suzuna-chan."

"Come on, practice is starting," the younger girl said.

"Hai."

Mamori went outside with the bubbly Suzuna and observed the Devil Bats' practice. The three Ha-ha brothers were pushing an enormous boulder.

_Now where did Hiruma-kun get that? _Mamori thought, alarmed.

"You-nii had that delivered by a helicopter a little while ago," Suzuna said, as if reading Mamori's thoughts.

Mamori laughed at this as she watched Monta and Sena being chased by Cerberos. Hiruma was launching rocks at Monta for the younger boy to catch while running for his life.

"RUN FASTER!" Hiruma yelled, cackling as bullets fired from his machine gun. "You damn shrimps should do better than looking like fucking cowards!"

Mamori frowned. Hiruma was the best procrastinator alright.

The day went by with the _usual _routine. After that everyone went home.

Hiruma stayed, as usual, trying to figure out new strategies for their upcoming games. He went lazily inside the clubhouse and cursed as he stepped on something.

He looked down and his thin lips formed a frown.

A white notebook.

It was the spitting image of his Devil's Handbook, although his was pure black and the one he was stepping on was pure white.

"What the fuck is this?" he muttered, bending and picking the thing up.

He opened it and scanned the first page.

_The Devil's **Guide**book?_

_What in hell is this all about?!_

* * *

**My second ES21 fic. The idea just struck me yesterday and I had to write it, despite Hiruma's obvious objection.**

**If you like it, review. If you don't, review anyway.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Disgruntling Discoveries

**Hiruma: You made them wait too long.**

**Sekra07: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I had to do important things.**

**Hiruma: I thought fan fics are your top priority.**

**Sekra07: If I didn't do the things I had to in the past days, I'm a dead girl. You wouldn't want that, would you?**

**Hiruma: Maybe I'd have to kill you myself.**

**Sekra07: Go for it. I'm not afraid.**

**Hiruma (draws guns): Okay. BANG!**

**Sekra07 (ducks for cover and runs): NOOOO!!**

**Second chap here.**

**Hiruma: Sekra the damned artist doesn't own Eyeshield 21.**

**Sekra07: But I certainly do own the plot.**

**Hiruma: Kekeke. There you are! BANG!**

**Sekra07: NOOOO!!**

**Inagaki Riichiro is the writer of Eyeshield 21. Okay??**

Chapter 2

(Disgruntling) Discoveries

_What the heck is this all about? _Hiruma mused. He held the object as if it would explode in any second and scrutinized it with narrowed eyes. The silly freak who owned this notebook must be mocking him.

Hiruma opened the notebook, letting his curiosity get the best of him as always. He turned the 'revolting' white thing slowly, as if careful that it would throw something destructive any moment.

His eyes squinted the first page rapidly.

The Devil's Guidebook.

And below were the initials AM.

There was something eerily familiar about the handwriting…

His phone rang. Hiruma cursed and answered the call.

"What is it?" he spat. "This better be good."

"Musashi here," a gruff voice said.

"I didn't know you knew how to use the phone, old man," Hiruma said, cackling.

"Stuff it. I have something important to ask."

"What is it? Happen to lose anything? Hey, is your first name beginning with the letter 'A'?" Hiruma said rapidly.

"Whoa, whoa. I didn't lose anything and you know my name doesn't start with A," Musashi said, taken aback.

"Fine… just checking if you're Musashi." _Lame excuse Hiruma._

"Well, it's just that Mamori's having a hard time sorting out these new files that you gave her. With these colors you didn't bother to explain to her…"

Hiruma wasn't listening. After Musashi said the damn manager's name, he remembered.

The handwriting, the initials…

AM – Anezaki Mamori.

Only one stupid person would have a white journal and mock him, making a guidebook about him. Hiruma frowned more. He wasn't sure if the notebook was about him. He hadn't even looked yet. But, he had an eerie feeling that was something the manager would make. She was the only one crazy enough not to fear him.

He cut off the connection, making an insulted Musashi scowl and turn to Mamori, who was with him at the moment in a bakeshop. He promised to help her out decipher Hiruma's new assignment for her. Why? Because if she asked Hiruma Youichi directly, she wouldn't get a good answer.

He would call her stupid and incapable.

"So, figured it out?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Mamori answered with a sigh. "The black ones are for the threats, the browns for the noticeable people, the blues for the commoners, and the whites for the shrimps."

Musashi raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were capable of such _adjectives_."

"I'm not," she replied. "I found this piece of paper between the black ones. I wonder what's he got with the color white. It's beautiful."

Musashi took the piece of paper and laughed. "I have no idea why he resents white. And this is definitely Hiruma's language."

Mamori shrugged at this and got her bag. She went looking for her journal which contained important notes about Hiruma. She simply has to add these words of his. Not out of obsession, but out of necessity. She didn't bring her managerial notebook.

She frowned. _I put it here. I'm sure of it._

"Something wrong?"

Mamori didn't answer. _Oh my god! It's not here!_

She felt the blood drain from her face as she realized that she left it in the club room when she took it out. Someone must have surely picked it up. She prayed to the gods that it wasn't Hiruma.

_Please let it not be Hiruma-kun, _she prayed.

"I'm sorry, Musashi-kun, I have to go back to school," Mamori said, getting up.

"But the cream puffs just arrived."

"I won't be long," she said, running away.

Musashi sighed and went back to eating their order.

* * *

Mamori ran and ran, feeling her breathing grow labored and heavy. She had to carry her feet which felt like lead all the way back to Deimon High. She couldn't afford the risk of anyone finding it at any second. Her notebook, like Hiruma's handbook, stood out like a sore thumb. While Hiruma's was pure black, hers was pure white. It seemed noticeable.

And she imagined the look on anyone's face when they read the first page. The Devil's Guidebook. With her initials!

She sighed mentally as she thanked the gods that she wasn't silly enough to put her whole name. At least, any stranger who would pick it up would have a hard time figuring out who the author of the notebook was – a notebook with a title that seemed to teach its readers how to go against Hiruma Youichi, the devil.

It wasn't really like that. Although the book did contain pointers for _herself _as to how she could defend himself from Hiruma's antics, she didn't mean for others to read it. She put her views on Hiruma's personality and how she felt for him. It was all too revealing.

When she opened the door, she turned paler. Hiruma was there, sitting on his chair with his feet propped up on the table, chewing sugarless gum and typing away in his laptop. Mamori felt more uncomfortable when she saw the Devil's Handbook beside him – the counterpart of her missing one. Upon seeing it, she was reminded by what her purpose was in coming back and started to look around for signs of a white journal.

"Why are you here, fucking manager?" Hiruma said. "Aren't you with the old man?"

Mamori's breath caught in her throat. She hoped he wouldn't speak.

"I – I'm looking for something," she stuttered.

"What are you looking for?"

She pretended to be agitated so that he would back off. "Mind your own business, will you?"

Hiruma raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Hai, hai, damn grumpy lady."

Hiruma observed her. _She's clearly looking for that crazy notebook._

Mamori let out a sigh of relief when she found the notebook lying near the lockers. She picked it up hastily and stuffed it in her bag.

"Whatcha got there, damn manager?" Hiruma asked again.

"As I said, none of your business." And with that, she left.

Hiruma smirked. _As if I never made a copy of that, Anezaki Mamori._

* * *

**Mamori: I hate it when people snoop through other people's stuff!**

**Hiruma: Your fault for leaving things around for others to find!**

**Mamori: Shut up! And what did you read?**

**Hiruma (smirks): Fucking nothing. Why would I read through your stuff?**

**Mamori: Coz you're Hiruma Youichi.**

**Sekra07: Okay, guys, stop it. Hiruma, do your part.**

**Hiruma: What part?**

**Mamori: Jeez… you're dumb.**

**Hiruma (gets a grenade): You damn bitch…**

**Mamori (reddens and takes out her broom): NANI?!**

**Sekra07: Okay! I'll do it. Please tell me if you like my story.**

**Hiruma: If you suckers don't like it, then don't read it! I'm getting too mushy here. I don't like it.**

**Sekra07: I won't make you mushy, you idiot! Anyway, don't mind that demon and review, even if you don't like my story. Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: His Actions

**Third chapter. Guys… please review… more, more, more!**

**To everyone who read my works, I'm informing you that I'm making a Bleach-Naruto cross-over to be posted in both Bleach and Naruto fan fic archives. Main pairing: Shihouin Yoruichi (Bleach) and Hatake Kakashi (Naruto). Please stay tuned.**

**On to my third chapter.**

Chapter 3

His Actions

_1__st__ page – December 1, 2004_

_This would be my first time writing in this journal. Why? Because for the first time in my life, I think I'm being drawn by the dark side of the universe._

_You may think that I, Anezaki Mamori, am getting a few loose bolts in my system, but I don't care. It took me four months of denial and accusation. I'm through of it all. I have to concede and acknowledge my 'foolish' heart's demands._

"Che," Hiruma said. "So like the damn manager."

Hiruma continued on reading the white notebook. He didn't really want to at first, but his sense of curiosity took over and dictated that he _had _to read everything – everything Anezaki has to say.

And he was a genius. He knew for the first time he picked up the notebook and read the title that it contained drastic information about him. He seriously considered burning it, if it weren't for the realization that the author was the manager.

It was already 12 midnight when he finished reading the whole thing. He made a copy of it in his laptop. _Damn manager doesn't know I have more gadgets in the club house aside from my usual arsenal of guns and laptops. I can make copies of anything – anytime and anywhere._

After all, he was Hiruma Youichi.

When he lied down his wide bed, he looked up at the ceiling and cackled to himself. _So that's what you think about me, huh? Anezaki Mamori, you're in for the fight of your life._

* * *

The next morning…

"Mamori-neechan," Sena said, looking at his companion.

Mamori had been so distracted. She was still digesting the fact that she left her journal in the club room, with Hiruma nearly finding it. It wasn't like her to be irresponsible, let alone leave her 'guidebook' anywhere out of her sight and reach.

"Mamori-neechan, are you okay?" Sena asked again with anxiety.

Mamori broke away from her trance. "I'm sorry, Sena," she said, smiling reassuringly. "I was just thinking of plays we can do against our next opponent."

"Really, now?" a piercing voice said from behind.

Mamori's eyebrows furrowed and stared at the man behind them.

"What do you want?" she said angrily.

"That's not very good, fucking manager," Hiruma said, giving her a toothy grin. "I just overheard you conversation with midget here and wondered why you're so _**bad **_at lying."

"I was not lying!" she said indignantly.

She yelped when Hiruma's face was instantly very close to hers, his blue eyes seeing right through her tough exterior. She felt a blush threatening to engulf her face.

"I see," Hiruma said coolly. "Damn midget, your nanny is hiding something from everyone. And I think she's worried someone found out."

With that, he left, leaving a puzzled Sena and a shaking Mamori.

_What was that supposed to mean? _She yelled in her head. Somehow, she couldn't fathom what Hiruma has in that complex mind of his. Most of the time, she wouldn't want to know. But it seemed that she always _had _to know. And this time, she feared what Hiruma has in his brain was something huge – something about her.

She refused to acknowledge that he _might _have read the journal and left it somewhere where she could find. _There must be other reasons._

* * *

Morning practice…

Mamori went in the club room, only to find Hiruma taking off his shirt.

Hiruma turned and stared at her, his eyes disarming.

Mamori blushed. "Sorry," she said hastily, making her way back out of the door.

In a split second, a strong hand was pushing the door closed and caging her between its strong folds. Mamori's eyes widened as the hand locked the door.

She looked up in wonder and fear as she saw Hiruma's lean chest trapping her and the solid wall pushing against her back. She inhaled a sharp breath. _What now?_

His head swooped down until it was only inches from hers. He was looking at her differently.

"Please, Hiruma-kun…" she pleaded, trying to push him away. But the contact of his hand on the solid wall of his chest made things boil up in her that she dared not to think of.

She briefly remembered the time when she had these _unusual _dreams about Hiruma touching her everywhere and… _No! Bad Mamori!_

It was almost the same as the situation now.

"You look so tense, darn manager," Hiruma whispered, his breath hot on her face.

Mamori blushed even more. He smelled faintly of a very fragrant perfume that seemed so expensive mixed with the smell of manliness and – gum…

She had to get away from him before her feelings became totally more obvious.

"If you don't get away from me, I'll scream," Mamori said.

Hiruma laughed. "I know you like where you are now. Stop being such a sissy."

With that, he kissed her.

Mamori's eyes widened for a split second but fluttered closed.

Hiruma's lips were hot against her, teasing and wanting. She gasped when he licked her lips, asking for entrance. With a moan, she opened her mouth as his scorching tongue darted inside, claiming and tasting every part of her sweet cavern. She sighed as she melted against him, tasting his bitterness meld with her sweetness. Her arms went around his neck, pulling her closer and her legs went around his hips, begging for support as her knees gave away.

He responded with equal passion as he drew her closer and stroked her back up and down. He knew he had to go slowly with someone like Anezaki Mamori. She was completely different than the other slut-like girls who flailed themselves at him. She was purer and sweeter. He had to do everything in his willpower not to rip off her clothes and have her then and there.

_I get so fidgety when I see his bare upper body. It seems almost as if I enjoy seeing it and I want to touch it._

Hiruma laughed silently at this. He remembered that entry. And the damn manager's getting her wishes now. She was touching and scraping his bare chest, making him groan.

A sudden knock on the door broke them apart from their kiss.

Hiruma cursed. "Who the fuck is it?!"

"Musashi," the intruder said.

Mamori reddened and fixed her hair and blouse. Hiruma grabbed his black shirt and hastily put it on.

"Go somewhere far from me in this room," Hiruma whispered.

When he opened the door, Musashi raised an inquisitive brow at him.

"What do you fucking want?" he said, pretending nothing happened.

"This happens to be the clubhouse and I happened to be the kicker of the team," Musashi said. "Who're you hiding in here?"

"Not hiding anyone. Fucking manager came and wanted to give me the assignment I gave her. Something someone like you shouldn't be seeing yet," Hiruma said, pointing at Mamori, who was innocently sitting near Hiruma's table and holding some files.

"Good, coz I thought you were screwing with her," Musashi said, walking away and laughing his head off.

Hiruma pulled a gun and shot a few rounds at a running Musashi. "Go to HELL, you fucking old geezer!!"

He turned and saw a confused Mamori. "Get out," he said. "I have something to do."

"Hiruma-kun, why did you do that?" Mamori said, looking him in the eyes.

"Coz you wanted to," came the cold reply.

Mamori stared at him in shock and fled the club house before Hiruma could see the tears in her eyes.

_Coz __**I **__wanted to?! _She thought wildly. _Hiruma-kun, how can you be so uncaring?!_

* * *

**Sekra07: Great going, Hiruma!**

**Hiruma: Hey, shut up, you made me do it!**

**Sekra07 (smiles goofily): Did I? Anyway, please review! Lovelots!**


End file.
